Darling Daughter, Please Forgive Me
by swynford.dilaurentis
Summary: Alison was tired of being on the run and set up a meeting with her friends hoping she could finally come home, but what if someone else found her too? AU where Jessica meets up with Ali and the liars in New York and brings her home. ( aka my Jessica being a decent parent au )


**AN: So this story will continue basically depending on how much interest it gets but its working off this tumblr theory I saw where Mary was actually the one in the DiLaurentis house that night talking to Ali and later burying her**

It'd been a hard two years for the DiLaurentis family. All respective members feeling the loss of a certain blonde princess in their own way. Jason, much like his father, _or at least the man who's name was printed on his birth certificate_ , retreated into himself. Getting further caught up with the wrong crowd and abusing a variety of substances, barely acknowledging his parents at all when he wasn't in need of a boosted back account.

Rehab had straightened him out eventually and the prodigal son was finally starting to do quite well for himself. Moving on to a new chapter.

Unlike the men in the family, Jessica had no such luck letting go of her lost child.

There was something that just never felt right about it. She could _feel_ in her heart Alison was still alive. Her faith had wavered slightly when the body of a blonde girl was dug out of her backyard, but even then, there was this _knowledge_ that her daughter was out there somewhere that remained unshakable.

It wasn't long after that body was found one of the private investigators she'd hired found a clue. Their _first_ in a year of searching. A blonde girl in a red coat, the bottom of her face only just captured in the single image, but that was all it took to be sure. Jessica would know that perfect chin anywhere.

After that things started to pick up — this red coated blonde appeared time and time again always when one of her four little friends were in some sort of danger. It was then Jessica had had her investigators tail each of the girls, learning about them what they could, putting together files and watching their movements in hope one would eventually lead them to Alison. Her daughter was far too smart for that though she would soon discover, none of the others knew where she was or when she'd turn up either. She was as proud as she was frustrated as each time she thought she was close the blonde would seemingly vanish in thin air.

She knew Ali was strong, she'd gone to great lengths to make her that way. But to see what a true survivor she was, a Drake in all but name, Jessica had never been more impressed.

Her heart _ached_ with every knew picture she placed on the wall of her sister's basement, praying for the day she'd be able to see her daughter. To hold her in her arms. To apologise for all the mistakes she'd made while trying to push the young blonde toward greatness.

As weeks turned into months, Jessica decided the key was in this _-A_ person that was threatening the others, putting together that this anonymous texted was the same person threatening her daughter before she disappeared. If she could get rid of them, Ali would have no reason to keep hiding.

Calling in Charlotte for help when her attempts to charm her daughter's friends into confiding in her failed dismally, the mother hoped someone closer to their age would have better luck.

It seemed to work, Cece was laying low, staying mainly out of sight from what the older blonde could tell, but the intel she provided was accurate. The situation became a little sticky when the Wilden mess found it's way to their front door, but surprisingly enough it seemed it was about to be the catalyst for their success.

According to Charlotte, Alison was planning to run away for good after securing a fake I.D and a ticket to Paris and this would be her one and only chance to bring her little princess home.

After escaping police Charlotte began her journey to New York where the Liars were already meeting Ali as was relayed by Noel. Cece's plan was to go in first and speak to her little sister, convince her to give up her ticket out of the country and keep her in one spot long enough for Jessica to catch up.

The text Cece sent as she left the theatre was a simple _'Au Revoir'_ that Jessica assumed meant everything had gone to plan and it was finally her turn.

Taking a deep breath, she did her best to stop shaking, to quell her nerves and her heightened emotions. Willing herself not to start crying before she'd even entered the building.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Jessica picked up her purse and entered through the back door of the Fitzgerald theatre, through the backstage, as Charlotte had instructed her too. Her steps were quiet and slow, taking her time to scan her surroundings carefully, both for threats and for teenagers that might mistake her as one and run off.

It wasn't until she started to get close to the stage she heard her voice. Alison. Her chest almost caved in at the sound, the happiness she felt was short lived however when she realised that precious voice was frightened. Pleading.

 _With Shauna? From Georgia? Was she this -A person?_

As the panicked pleas of Spencer and Emily joined her daughter's, there was no more time to waste. Reaching into her bag, Jessica pulled out a small handgun in case she were faced with a situation like this where she'd have to protect her child. Holding it up in front of her with two straight arms, her elbows just slightly bent, just as her instructor had shown her Jessica walked forward with near silent steps. It wasn't until Spencer gasped that an armed and hoodied Shauna spun around to face her.

 _"_ _Mrs. DiLaurentis?"_

 _"_ _..Mommy?"_

Closing her eyes for a fraction of a second, her next intake of breath was slightly sharper as she wondered how her young blonde could manage to sound so broken and yet so hopeful with just one word.

Refusing to acknowledge Alison before this threat was dealt with, Jessica stared down the young girl in front of her, one she'd watched grow for years and prepared herself to do what was necessary were she given no other choice.

"Shauna, sweetheart, put the the gun down. Please? _I'd hate to have to explain such a messy end to your mother._ "


End file.
